


good things come in threes

by Eighttails



Series: Halcyon Days [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Edeleth, Established Relationship, F/F, Is this cottagecore, Magic Strap-on, Married Sex, Masturbation, Post-abdication, i have brainworms, no beta we die like Glenn, they deserve the world, voyeurism (?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eighttails/pseuds/Eighttails
Summary: Wherein Byleth finds good deals, good *redacted*, and the best news.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Halcyon Days [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107989
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	good things come in threes

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop and won't stop writing this emotional support smut!
> 
> Thank you, as always, to Frosty for helping me embrace the Edeleth brain worms

Byleth loved surprises. She loved going into town to buy food and other goods and seeing what various merchants had to offer. Sometimes there would be a charming trinket for Edelgard, or a book on agricultural practices that might assist them in their endeavor to build a greenhouse. It was rewarding to reap the fruit of their labor — a peaceful life in a peaceful Fódlan.

The short ride home was a pleasant one. Winter was beginning to settle in, evidenced by the bite to the air even as the sun was at its zenith. The sound of hoofbeats on the worn path below her was soothing. Saghert, her sturdy brown mare, was a wonderful horse who hardly needed any direction on this familiar route. It allowed Byleth to stew in her excitement. Edelgard was going to be so surprised when Byleth revealed that she’d found some nice wine to go with the fish she’d caught for supper, not to mention fresh pastries for tea times over the next few days.

She dismounted with ease and led Saghert to the small stable where Edelgard’s horse, Cream, whinnied in greeting. Byleth unloaded the saddlebags filled with provisions and made her way to the cottage she and Edelgard called home.

Byleth crossed the threshold to find that the fire was still going in the hearth, though Edelgard was not in the common area. Recently, her wife had been trying to spend every waking hour painting landscapes she recalled from their campaigns across the country, so for her to be absent while it was still light outside was odd.

“El?” Byleth set the bags down and ventured toward their bedroom.

“I’m here, my love.” Edelgard’s voice was soft in the way that made Byleth’s heart flutter.

Byleth found her wife sitting in front of the small vanity they’d built together. Sunlight flooded the room, just how Edelgard liked it. “I wanted to show you some of the things I found at the market today that I thought you’d like,” Byleth’s mouth went dry when her wife stood and faced her, white hair down, wearing _only a robe_ that was held closed by a loosely tied knot. The room was a little humid; Edelgard must have just gotten out of the bath. It’d been a luxury they both decided they couldn’t live without. Some magic (courtesy of one Constance von Nuvelle) and engineering had allowed them to harness their very own hot spring.

“Is that so?”

“It can wait.”

Edelgard gave her a sultry smile. “Take me to bed?”

A quip popped into Byleth’s head — it was the middle of the day and Edelgard wanted to be taken to bed — but it was quickly abandoned as Byleth took her wife’s outstretched hand and did as she was asked.

Edelgard laid back and the pillows crinkled oddly. Byleth paid it no mind as the two sides of the robe Edelgard wore fell to either side of her. Byleth drank in the sight before her — Edelgard’s body was just a little softer since her abdication, though the strength within her was still very apparent. Her legs were splayed wide enough for Byleth to fit between them, and the thatch of white hair around her cunt looked positively inviting. Byleth moved to touch her wife, but a hand to her chest stopped her.

“Not yet,” Edelgard said, “I want you to watch me.”

Byleth swallowed. Hard. Sometimes, Edelgard liked to put on a show for her. While Byleth liked to think she was a patient woman, situations such as these tended to test that belief. It didn’t help that on some of said occasions, Edelgard would refuse to let Byleth touch her afterwards, instead making her wait a day or two. Suddenly, Byleth tried to think back to figure out if she’d teased the love of her life one too many times that week. Alternatively, she tried to think of what she’d done right to deserve this delightful surprise. Nothing came to mind, but that was probably because Edelgard was blushing and naked and she couldn’t focus on anything that wasn’t Edelgard.

And so, Byleth watched as Edelgard slowly toyed with her own breasts, squeezing them, watched as she pinched and rolled her nipples until they grew stiff — Byleth had to resist the urge to put her mouth on them — and oh, _fuck_ , the noises spilling from her wife’s lips sent liquid heat straight to Byleth’s cunt.

Byleth’s gaze was glued to one of Edelgard’s hands as she slid it down, down, all the way to the apex of her thighs. She looked on as Edelgard teased herself by stroking her folds delicately and pointedly ignoring her clit. All Byleth could do was bite her lip and ball her hands into fists. It was apparent that Edelgard was in no rush. There were no meetings to attend, no nagging issues to interrupt their amorous activities. Edelgard parted her folds for Byleth’s viewing pleasure, and the room was suddenly much too warm.

Byleth shifted where she sat. Her clit ached and she wanted nothing more than to ravage her wife with her hands, her mouth, or the strap they kept in the drawer next to their bed.

Her impatience must have been visible, as Edelgard said, “Be patient, my love. I will need you in a little bit. And no tending to yourself, either.” With that, Edelgard slid two fingers into her entrance. When she withdrew, they glistened with her arousal. Knowing that Edelgard was preparing herself to take her cock was more intoxicating than the most potent wine.

The way that Edelgard pleasured herself suggested that it was less about chasing her release, and more about taking the time to cherish the intimacy they shared. Since leaving palace life behind, there had been a noticeable shift in their bedroom habits. They made love (even) more often and spent long periods simply enjoying each other’s bodies. Byleth treasured the time they spent together, for one day, Linhardt and Hanneman would discover the key to removing Edelgard’s Crests. One day, the two of them would become mothers to children who wouldn’t be subject to the system of nobility they fought to overthrow.

After what seemed like an eternity, Edelgard filled herself with a third finger. She arched her back, which drew Byleth’s attention to her breasts once more. As she appreciated her wife’s body again, Byleth found that her desire was tempered somewhat. She reminded herself that in a way, she was contributing to Edelgard’s pleasure. It always fascinated her that Edelgard got a thrill from her gaze, and, well, Byleth did enjoy the show. Moreover, Edelgard was demonstrating how she wanted to be loved today. She wanted it slow, to savor their lovemaking like a sweet treat.

The moment Byleth came to this realization, Edelgard picked up on it and began rubbing her clit. Soon, she seemed to say. The way they hardly needed words to communicate was a testament to the years they spent together. No matter how many times they made love, Byleth would never tire of watching her wife come undone over and over, or of the cute (though Edelgard detested the word) noises she made, or of the taste of Edelgard’s cunt. If there was anything Byleth knew for certain, it was that she was going to spend the rest of her life with this woman, and if they were lucky, with children.

It was no surprise, then, that Byleth looked on with a full heart as Edelgard brought herself to climax, letting out a sigh of satisfaction. Since she’d finished, Byleth moved in to kiss her again, announcing that it was her turn to act. Edelgard smiled against her lips, eager for what was to come.

Byleth took her time showing her adoration. She peppered kisses down Edelgard’s neck, down her chest and stomach, earning her soft giggles and shivers from her wife. Only when she was sure that Edelgard had recovered from her first orgasm, Byleth did what she’d been yearning to do and buried her nose in Edelgard’s cunt. The white hairs were soft after her bath, and the pure scent of her arousal almost spurred Byleth into a frenzy. Edelgard hummed with approval, and it served to remind Byleth of what she was supposed to do. She ate Edelgard out slowly, like she was savoring a juicy Zanado treasure fruit. And she may as well have been doing just that, judging from just how wet Edelgard was.

Getting lost in pleasuring her wife was one of Byleth’s favorite pastimes. Before gaining her humanity, everything had been dull. Happiness felt more like bland amusement, anger was more like mild irritation, and arousal was a strange feeling in her gut that she might have mistaken for indigestion. The only way she’d been able to discern that it was not was because nothing ever upset her stomach. At first, it had been overwhelming — along with joy and love and excitement had come sorrow and rage and fear — but Edelgard stayed with her through thick and thin and Byleth knew she’d be able to handle whatever life threw at her next.

Hearing Edelgard say her name so sweetly over and over encouraged Byleth to keep her pace. It was easy to ignore the ache between her own legs when she found paradise between her wife’s own. When she worked two fingers into Edelgard’s tight entrance, Byleth was immediately rewarded with more of Edelgard’s wetness, which she eagerly lapped up. Finding the little spot inside of her that drove her to ecstasy was so easy — Byleth had it memorized like so many combat arts. She targeted it with firm, consistent pressure even as she continued to use her tongue. Edelgard’s heels dug into her back, just below her shoulder blades, trying to bring her even closer. Byleth smiled to herself. As much as she appreciated the sentiment, she preferred to be able to move her head. She withdrew her fingers — that got her a whine of displeasure — and pushed Edelgard’s legs apart.

Maybe it was a bit selfish, considering she was supposed to be putting her mouth to work, but Byleth couldn’t help but admire her handiwork. Edelgard looked quite the mess for someone who had just taken a bath. Flushed down to her chest, eyes glazed with desire, her cunt on full display for Byleth, white curls drenched in her own essence. Normally, Byleth would find _something_ to say that might get her into trouble, but she figured the pause she took and the shit-eating grin on her face would suffice. Keeping her hands on the soft skin of Edelgard’s thighs, Byleth dove back in to devour her. It would be a little more challenging this way, as her wife generally liked being filled in addition to other stimulation, but Byleth didn’t trust that she’d keep her legs open. She licked a hard stripe through Edelgard’s folds, and felt her wife’s legs threaten to overpower her. Byleth held strong, however, and used her tongue to flick at Edelgard’s swollen clit before taking it between her lips.

“Close,” Edelgard gasped. There was hardly anything she could do since Byleth was holding her still, but true to her stubborn nature, she tried to buck her hips in an effort to get Byleth to continue. And since it was made clear that today was _not_ the day for teasing, Byleth obliged and suckled at the little nub until her wife began to shake with her second climax, only pulling away when Edelgard relaxed beneath her.

Byleth didn’t bother wiping at her face before moving in to kiss Edelgard, knowing she liked tasting herself on her lips. Edelgard wrapped her arms around Byleth, deepening their embrace. Edelgard coaxed Byleth’s tongue into her mouth, sucking on it greedily. They spent a few minutes like that, lip-locked like a couple of schoolgirls.

“Can I get ready now?” Byleth asked when they broke apart for air.

“Please do,” Edelgard released her, albeit reluctantly.

Byleth rolled out of bed and went to work stripping her clothes off and casting them aside. She rummaged in their bedside drawer to find her harness and enchanted strap-on. Years of practice allowed her to don the toy quickly, and soon the base of the artificial cock was snug against her pubic mound. Edelgard stifled a laugh when Byleth presented herself proudly, the shaft between her legs waggling as she turned to face her wife. She climbed back into bed, fully intent on continuing where they’d left off when she felt something crinkle under her hand. Something had made an odd noise earlier, but she’d ignored it.

“What’s this?” Byleth picked up one of the pillows and fished out a sheet of parchment that had been slipped into the pillowcase. She settled down beside Edelgard, who fidgeted as she read the contents of the page. It was a letter from Linhardt, written in the same tiny scrawl he’d used since his academy days. Byleth thought briefly about getting her glasses out, but she found herself rooted to the spot when she noticed another, shakier set of words. Though there were blotches of ink, some messy letters, and what looked to be dried teardrops, Byleth recognized Lysithea’s otherwise neat penmanship.

Lysithea.

Lysithea, whose condition had declined to the point that she needed to remain in Enbarr so Lindhart and Hanneman could stabilize her while they synthesized information they’d scavenged from Shambhala along with their own research in order to devise an operation that would remove her Crests and save her life. Byleth found herself re-reading the same lines:

_Edelgard, Byleth, I wanted to let you know that the operation was successful and I am projected to recover; as for how well that will be, time will tell. Can you believe it? I still feel awful, but now I know it will end. I’ve been able to keep down some sweet buns, but vegetables have been hard…_

Lysithea had more words, but those were directed at Edelgard, and so Byleth skipped to the next passage Linhdart wrote:

_It appears that by simply removing the Crests puts an immediate stop to the huge strain on the body. To be honest, I think the stress from the years of possessing two Crests will most likely result in a shorter than average lifespan, but I am confident that by performing the operation, another four or so decades can be expected. Anyway, if it’s not too much trouble, would the two of you come back to Enbarr? All of our equipment is here, and I’d really prefer not to —_

The words blurred on the page and Byleth dabbed at her eyes. She looked up from the letter to see Edelgard beaming at her, the light from outside giving her a halo that made her hair shine like fresh snow.

“El,” Byleth cupped her wife’s face. “You know what this means?”

Edelgard leaned into her palm, nodding. “Our life together just got longer…and if all goes well, we might be able to start a family. Imagine it, my love, children with no Crests. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier. I wanted to surprise you.”

“With sex.” Byleth set the letter on top of the beside drawer, raising an eyebrow as she did so.

“Yes, well, I thought it was a win-win situation.” Edelgard said, sounding awfully similar to how she did in her academy days. It was very endearing.

Byleth felt her heart skip a beat. She scrambled to find her words. How was it possible to fall deeper in love with this woman? Instead of wasting time looking for the perfect thing to say, she all but tackled her to the sheets, showering her with kisses. Edelgard giggled, pulling her closer. In no time, the heat between them rivaled that of the fire burning in their hearth. Byleth coaxed Edelgard into laying on her side and slotted herself behind her. She put her hand in the crook of Edelgard’s knee, folding at the joint, and wordlessly instructed her to lift that leg towards her. A brief utterance of the activation spell allowed Byleth to feel just how warm and wet Edelgard was as she rubbed her cock against her wife. Edelgard squirmed with delight, and didn’t seem to mind that Byleth was taking her time entering her.

“So you’re saying you wanted to practice for when it’s time to start our family?” Byleth nipped at Edelgard’s ear. The way Edelgard melted into her so naturally never ceased to make Byleth feel like the luckiest woman in the world.

“I was looking to celebrate,” Edelgard pressed her ass into Byleth, “but if this doubles as ‘practice’ then my plan was doubly fruitful.” Her breath hitched as Byleth ground against her once more. At this point, Byleth realized she was probably teasing herself more than Edelgard. With her other hand, Byleth gripped the strap, shuddering a little as she felt her own fingers around it, and guided it into Edelgard’s wet entrance. It was surreal, feeling every inch of the toy slide in, every clench of Edelgard’s warm, velvety walls around her cock.

Byleth buried her face into Edelgard’s neck, inhaling the scent of soap and sex. One of Edelgard’s hands found its way to her ass and gave it a squeeze, driving Byleth to move.

“You feel so good, El.” Byleth murmured, shallowly thrusting her hips. From her position, she was in the perfect place to hear the tiny gasps and moans that escaped her wife’s lips. “I could spend all day like this.” The kneading sensation on the strap sent waves of pleasure through her body. Byleth imagined what it would feel like when she took the potion that would enable her to impregnate Edelgard. The thought alone was almost enough to push her over the edge then and there.

“Deeper,” Edelgard breathed. Hearing her voice like that stole the air from Byleth’s lungs. Instinctively, she snapped her hips forward, granting Edelgard’s request.

From there, Byleth aimed for long, deep strokes. She kept one hand hooked under Edelgard’s knee and occupied her other hand with her wife’s breasts. With her mouth, she littered Edelgard’s neck with red-purple marks. She deserved to be loved as thoroughly as possible. Byleth would never tire of how Edelgard responded to her touch with such enthusiasm, or of the little noises that she made. Before, it often felt as though they needed to make up for lost time; the years Byleth lost, or the years Edelgard didn’t have. But now…now they had the rest of their lives ahead of them.

“El, I’m so close,” Byleth was hurtling towards her release with each thrust. She and Edelgard had just received the best news they could ever ask for, she was repeatedly sheathing herself deep inside of her wife, and these things together were absolutely going to be her undoing. Edelgard slid a hand down her body to circle her clit in tight circles. Byleth’s pace faltered, and she came with a groan muffled in the crook of Edelgard’s neck. Edelgard came just seconds after, gasping as Byleth ground into her to prolong her pleasure.

They basked in post-coital bliss, letting their hands explore each other’s bodies at their leisure. Byleth ran her thumb along Edelgard’s cheek, gazing into her soft lilac eyes. In return, Edelgard traced the precise, surgical scar that stood out on her sternum amongst the numerous jagged ones earned in battle.

“So…shall we start preparing for a trip to Enbarr?” Byleth couldn’t contain the giddiness bubbling up from within. “I’ll assign my students some independent studying for the weeks we’ll be gone.”

Edelgard smiled, and Byleth was sure she could give the sun a run for its money. “I suppose we should. This time, I suppose we’ll be staying in Linhardt’s wing of the palace as his esteemed patient and guest.”

“Mhm. You know, while we’re there, I can think of some things I’d like to do for old times’ sake.”

“You’re horrible!” Edelgard bumped their foreheads together. “I will hear you out, though.”

“I’m joking! Mostly. I imagine you’ll be exhausted after the operation.”

“Yes, that will probably be the case. I am so fortunate to have such a wonderful wife to take care of me afterwards.”

Byleth kissed her on her cheeks, her nose, and her lips. “Of course I’ll take care of you. Tea and sweets every morning to speed the recovery process along.”

“I’m going to hold you to that promise.”

_______________________________________________________________

The rest of the day was a blissful haze. The two of them managed to get some packing done before their stomachs got the better of them. Byleth was finally able to show Edelgard all the goods she’d bought at the market, and was rewarded by her wife’s delight.

Dinner was a joint affair; Byleth handled the cooking while Edelgard prepared the ingredients using a large cleaver (which according to her was comparable to a small axe) that resulted in a most satisfying fish and bean soup served with large hunks of crusty, buttered bread. Through it all, Byleth couldn’t help but imagine the sound of children laughing, or of little feet running about. Edelgard seemed equally affected, and Byleth knew the happiness she felt was unknowable to anyone else except for perhaps Lysithea.

When they settled down for bed on crisp, sun-dried sheets, Byleth drifted off to sleep with Edelgard’s arms wrapped around her, excited to find out what surprises their future held in store.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, they had to change those sheets.


End file.
